


Looking for a Reason

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [30]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson worries about the cause of an accident<br/>Set during the episode "The Fear Makers"<br/>prompt: death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for a Reason

Nelson switched off the tape recorder. They were gone. Dead. Polidor was gone. He had friends on that boat. Men he trained. It didn't matter how many times he listened to the tape, there were no clues to what happened, why Polidor went down. 

He wanted answers. He needed answers as to why those men died. He needed to know whether what happened to Polidor could also happen to Seaview. He needed to know he didn't lead those men to their deaths because of an error he made. He wouldn't be able to live with himself were that the case.


End file.
